Unexpected
by MonochromeOptimist
Summary: "I never thought I would fall in love, I guess it was just unexpected." Maka Albarn just wanted a typical life, but Soul Eater is messing up her plans. Can she resist him? Ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I never thought that one day, I, Maka Albarn would fall in love.**_

* * *

"Hey, you idiot! Give me my hair tie back!"

"You look childish with those little ties in your hair, you should try and act more your age."

I tried to lunge towards the figure, its graceful white hair bounced as it ran away from my grasp. I couldn't tell who the person was, or what it was. All I knew, was that I wanted my hair tie back, and I couldn't think of anything else. My foot steps and it's laughter were the only things that could be heard. I frantically tried to move faster, but the efforts were futile.

"Catch me if you can", the figure had said.

This thing was trying to infuriate me, trying to get under my skin, but I knew better; I knew how to deal with these kinds of things. I slowly came to a stop, and the figure stopped to look at me. I couldn't make out any features, but it's white hair stood out. I stood there, and glared at it.

"Maka, come here."

"Maka, come here."

I turned back to see my father standing a distance away from me. They had both called me over, but for some reason, I couldn't move. I didn't know which way to go. So I placed my hands on my head, and slowly crouched towards the ground.

I didn't want to be here. I couldn't stand it. It was like a slow envoloping pain appeared in my heart. The pain of being torn, not being able to choose. If I couldn't have both, I didn't want either. I just wanted to be alone, it was easier that way.

I gasped as I awoke and sat up in my bed. I could feel something warm and slippery falling down my face. Confused, I brought a finger to my right eye, to find that my eyes were producing a liquid. "I haven't cried in a while", I said to myself, chuckling a little. My heart was pounding in my chest. I hadn't had a dream like that in a while. Whenever I had started dreaming about my father, or my mother, I would wake up with tears rolling down my face, and an increased heart beat. I hated feeling like this. "I'm Maka Albarn, I don't cry." I had spoke to myself again. I liked to think of myself as a strong person, who wouldn't cry over stupid things. So waking up to find myself crying, was a reminder that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

I shook my head, and used both my hands to wipe the tears off of my face. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was 7:00 am. Today was a school day. My hair was in a jumble of strands all over my face, and my eyes were red from crying. "Great start to a school day." I swung my long legs over my bed, and stood up. I breathed out and started making my dreaded steps towards the bathroom.

I had started living by myself, due to the fact that me and my father could not get along, no matter how hard we tried. He was too into himself, and most nights he would bring a new girl home. I started to get sick of it. After cheating on my mother, the least he could do was pay attention to his daughter. But no, he couldn't even do that. I could feel myself get infuritated remembering what he did to me in the past.

* * *

"Maka, come on now. Go to your room, and make sure you don't come out. Me and Blair here are going to have a little adult time."

"I'm so sick of this bullshit, Dad. You're always bringing a new fucking girl here, they are all stupid girls to be even remotely interested in a person like you. Actually you aren't even a person, you're below that. You are the scum of this Earth. I'm moving out because all you can think about is sex."

I ran upstairs with tears in my eyes, and started packing my things in a duffle bag. Usually, I wouldn't use such foul words, but they seemed fitting at the moment. I could hear my father laughing nervously downstairs, his foot steps loud and clear as he made his way to my door. He opened the door, and made his way into my room. "Maka, you aren't really going through with this right? I know you don't mean it."

He had the nerve to doubt my words, but I meant every bit of it.

"No, i'm moving out. I told you I've had enough of this."

I could hear his throat gulp slightly after hearing my words. He looked down at the floor, and sighed.

"I know I haven't been a good father to you, but I still want you to stay."

I laughed at his words.

"If you know, then that's all the more reason I should go."

I threw what ever I could in my duffle bag in the least amount of time possible. I wanted to get out of there. My father ran towards me, and grabbed my arm.

"Let go." I looked up at him, and shook his arm off.

"Maka, you can't go! I swear i'll change."

He had said this before, and you fell for it Maka. Not this time, no this time you would take a stand for yourself, and leave.

"No. I'm leaving, and there is nothing you can do about it."

He stood there with his mouth open, and shock in his eyes. He slowly released his grip on my arm.

"At least let me pay for you. I'll provide you with money, so you can live by yourself."

I looked at his shaking eyes, that looked as if they were about to burst with tears. The least I could do was say thank you, after all he was offering to pay for me. "Thank you.." I said to him hesistantly.

* * *

That was last time I spoke to my father in a while. I could feel my eyes burning at that awful memory out of fury and sadness, but I wouldn't cry. It happened a long time ago, almost a year has gone by since that day, and it was safe to say that I was happier now than I was before.

As I looked at the mirror, I stared at my face. It looked so much like my mother's when she was young. My mother was a beautiful woman, she never did wrong to anyone, even my disgusting father. Honestly, I don't know how she went that long without leaving him. But that was something I did not want to remember at the moment, so I pushed the memory of her back into my head. I had to focus on making it through the day without looking like I had been in a train wreck.

I fixed my hair into two pig tails, and brushed my teeth. My eyes were still a bit red, even after putting eye drops in them. Sighing, I left to get dressed for school. My typical outfit for school consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a green and black tie, which was over lapped by a yellow sweater vest. I wore a skirt to accompany the outfit, which was a black and red checkered pattern. The shoes I would constantly wear were little combat boots with white wrappings. I liked to think this outfit gave me some sort of figure, even if I was somewhat flat chested. It's not as if I went to school to look fashionable after all.

I fixed my tie, and tightened my pig tails. I walked to my desk to obtain my bag that had been sitting there patiently since last night. As I was doing so, I had remembered that I had forgetten something absolutely important.

"BREAKFAST." I yelled out loud.

I ran towards the kitchen, my stomach growling as I thought of food. How could I forget the most important meal of the day? I grabbed the bread bag, and took out slices of wheat bread. I had to rush, I spent too much time recalling past memories. I basically threw the bread into the toaster, not caring how long it was in there, I just needed it to be quick. I stared intensely at the toaster, waiting for it to pop out with my toast at any moment.

"POP" was the sound the toaster made. Startled, I grabbed the two pieces of now crispy toast, and spread whatever I could grab out of the cupboard the fastest. Jam, jam, jam, jelly. Not as if they are any different from each other in my opinion, but OH GEEZ. I was getting distracted again but this time thinking about spreads. I threw open the cabinet that help my utensils. Taking a knife from the selection, I opened a jar of jam as fast as I could move my hands. Thrusting my knife into the jam, I spread it all over my two pieces of toast, and left the knife and opened jar of jam on the counter. I would have to take care of that later. Grabbing my keys that were on the table, the door was flung open, and closed just as fast, as I headed out the door with toast in my mouth and another in my hand.

It was accurate to say that I looked like a typical anime girl leaving to go to school, but I did not care, I was hungry and I was running late for school. All because I needed to have toast. I ran as fast as my long legs could take me towards the bus station. I watched as its wheels started to turn as if it were about to take off. IT WAS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF. As if I thought I couldn't run any faster, my legs decided to turn into Usane Bolt. I frantically waved my arms, accidentally dropping my toast on the ground.

"NOO!" I yelled.

But I couldn't go back, I had to catch the bus. I could feel my eyes water, thinking about the toast that fell on the ground. "Suck it back up." I told my tear ducts. Unfortunately, I said all of this with a toast filled mouth, making me look like a complete idiot to everyone I passed on the way.

After waving my arms around for about what seemed like an eternity, the driver slowed down, and opened the doors for me. Beads of sweat were falling from my forehead, as I gave him a look of gratitude. "Thank...you.." I said out of breath, and he looked at me with sympathy. I wiped the sweat off, moved my tiresome feet down the walkway of the bus and sat down at an open seat.

Staring out the window, I wondered how this day could get any worse.

* * *

At last, the bus stopped at another bus stop in a place called Death City. The time that it took to get from my place and this school was not long, but it was enough time from me to recover from the run this morning. I was already exhausted and it was only the morning.

I looked down at the floor, and sighed. I'd just had to get through today, and I would be fine. Getting up from my seat while grabbing my bag, I moved myself towards the exit of the vehicle. Taking a short walk down the street, I finally reached Shibusen High School.

I always wondered who designed the school, it had such a weird outlook. It was quite hard to describe, but if I were to describe it... It looked like a whole lot of craziness. Tall black towers, capped with red tops with white lines that wrapped around them, two giant lit candles could be seen from the front that stuck out of the building, and a three large skulls that was placed in the middle of the school. All this was accompanied with a long stair way that seemed to go on forever.

I had made it soon enough for me to be able to reach the top of the stairs before classes started. These stairs were the reason why some kids were always late to class. For an average person it took about 5-10 minutes, but I was going to need to bust my ass to get to the top in time. I sighed for what seemed like the hundrenth time today, and I jogged up the monstrosity of a stair way.

"FINALLY" I said out loud. Reaching the final destination, I gave out a large huff. There were looks from the other kids, but I could care less. I made it. Now to make it to the classroom without passing out.

As I walked down the halls, I looked up at the signs above to find my classrom. I was in the E.A.T. class. It stood for the Especially Advantaged Talent. I guess you could say that I was pretty smart, and athletic, but I wouldn't boast about it. Walking to the classrom, I was engulfed in a pair of arms. Surprised, I took a step back and smiled. It was my friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"Maka, this is the first time you've almost been late to class. Are you okay?"

Suddenly I was reminded of what happened in my dream this morning, and all the events that happened after it, and my smile turned into a frown.

"A lot of things happened, Tsubaki. I'll tell you later."

That seemed to calm her down, but you could tell in her eyes that she was still worried, but nodded her head.

I sat down in my assigned seat which was next to tsubaki, and looked to my left. The seat next to me was empty. I didn't really seem to mind, but sometimes when Tsubaki is gone, I feel a little lonely, as I sit in the back row of the classroom. This was a common feeling, but I decided not to dwell on it.

The bell rang with a sharp " _Riing._ " I watched as the students scrambled to their seats, and Tsubaki sat down at hers, looking at me with a smile on her face. Not long after, our teacher Franken Stein, aka Mr. Stein walked in the room. Just as I thought he was going to tell us to take out our books, he said something unexpected. "Today, students, we have a new student. Come in Soul."

That's when I saw it. My eyes slowly widened as I saw something familiar. A young man, my age, walked into the room. He had white hair that seemed to bounce each time he took a step, and red eyes that would pierce your soul. He wore a white headband with a sticker on the side of it, and a yellow and black jacket, accompanied with red jeans. His black and yellow shoes tapped the ground as he walked towards the front of the classroom. I started breathing hard. How could this be? How... He looked just like the figure in my dream! "What the?!" I yelled out suddenly.

As I said so, the whole class looked back at me with confusion on their faces. I could feel my cheeks redden as I met with the eyes of the boy they called Soul. It was not because he was looking at me, but because of the embarrassment of suddenly yelling out during class. "Sorry, Mr. Stein", I told the teacher. I placed both hands on my head, and my elbows on my desk as the attention seemed to divert back to Soul.

"Anyways, Soul introduce yourself", Stein told the new student.

Soul placed his hands in my jacket pockets, and stood lazily.

"My name is Soul Eater Evans, nice to meet you." He had a hard time saying that last part, as if it pained him it to say it. I looked back at the front, to meet eyes with him again. It was starting to freak me out how accurate he looked to the figure in my dream, a little too scary if you ask me.

Stein pointed to the seat in the back. It was the empty seat next to me. Again my eyes widened slightly from the shock of sitting next to him. "This is just great." I said under my breath. Soul made his way towards the back, and sat back in his seat. I stared at his white hair trying to figure out why a person like him would show up right after having a dream like mine. I was having a hard time convincing myself that it was coincidental.

"Need something, tiny tits?"

Was he talking to me?

 ** _Oh boy._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He did not just call me tiny tits...He did.**_

* * *

Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think he'd be that kind of person.

Two people can play that game, Soul.

I looked into his ruby red orbs and sighed.

"Why would I need anything from a cloudy haired fuck like you?"

 _ **( E/N: Oh Geez, I laughed while writing that.)**_

Again, I usually wouldn't use those kinds of words, but sometimes I just needed to get my point across. Honestly, he couldn't think I was the kind of person to just let him ridicule me. It didn't really bother me that he called me tiny tits, since I've been called that name many times before; it wasn't anything new.

As if it didn't phase him, his eyes turned upward and he leaned his head back in laughter. He then moved a hand through his hair, pulling it back. I watched as his fluffy white hair moved from its place, and his sharp teeth seep through his smile. I really didn't expect this, usually someone would get mad, or come back with another insult for a rebound.

He's kind of hot when he laughs.

Oh my god, Maka you did not just call him hot. What the hell is wrong with you? You're not into guys like him, and honestly you're not into guys at all. Just remember, all guys are like your father, they can't be trusted. My eyes widened at my own thoughts, and I looked back away from the boy.

"For fucks sake." I said under my breath; hoping no one would hear.

Maybe I said that a little too loud, because I could hear slight laughter around the room.

"Maka Albarn, please stay after class, I need to talk to you about a certain problem that you keep having", Mr. Stein said to me with a stoner face.

This was officially the worst day ever. It could not get any worse at this point. Me, Maka Albarn, getting in trouble? This is unbelievable.

This was all because of that white haired dumb fuck. Just as had said that, Soul laughed even louder. And with that, the whole class started laughing. This is so embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks get warmer, and I looked down at the floor.

Even Tsubaki could not hold in her laughter, and that made it even worse.

"Okay, Mr. Stein."

* * *

Then he continued with his lecture about who knows what, I was too busy trying to figure out a way to get out of trouble. After the class had ended for lunch, and I waited for everyone to leave the room before I got up from my seat to talk to . But before Soul left, he stopped in the door way, and winked at me before he took a step outside. I silently flipped him off in my head, he was definitely going to get it later.

I got up from my seat, and took my steps towards doom. was waiting for me, and watched as I got up from my seat. The way he looked at me made me nervous, as if he was ready to dissect me at any moment.

"Maka, you're a good student. I can't tolerate your use of language though. The next time you blurt something out like that during class, I will gladly give out punishment."

His eye was slightly twitched as if he was irritated at the fact that he had to talk to me about this.

"Yes , i'm sorry."

I wasn't really sorry, but you got to say it if you want to get out of trouble, ya know?

With that, he gestured towards the door and I looked to the left to find that Tsubaki had been waiting outside. She raised her arm and put it around me in a loving way. She knew I was upset about this whole thing, I didn't even have to tell her. We then left to the cafeteria, to get some lunch. I don't know why, but this reminded me of a time when Tsubaki stood up for me.

* * *

 ** _It was before we even met, last year._** I had been pretty bummed out about the whole situation with my father, and my friends were getting tired of my bitchy attitude, so I had been sitting alone at lunch.

" Maka Albarn with tiny tits, she'll never ever throw a fit."

I sat at my table with my lunch on a tray. No one was sitting with me, I guess I was too much for them to handle. I ignored the boy named Ox Ford who was trying to make me angry with pathetic rhymes.

Since I didn't respond, he became aggravated and attempted to call me names like, tiny tits, smart mouth, etc. I was too focused on eating my lunch to bother with him. I had gotten used to things like this, it wasn't as if it were anything new. All I knew, was that if I started fighting with Ox, it would result in me getting in trouble, and it wasn't worth the time or effort. I needed to have a clean slate on my record if I wanted to seen as a good, smart girl.

At one point, he became so irritated that he took my tray of food and dropped it on me. This was going too far, just as I was about to stand up and smash his face in, a girl interfered with Ox's bullying. She stood in between me and the boy, pushing him back.

"You've gone too far Ox, leave her alone. Just because she is smarter than you, doesn't mean you have to bully her." She seemed frightened, but she had courage in her words. She was like my guardian angel finally appearing to save the day. I was so happy, I couldn't contain my happiness. Finally someone cared enough, I was starting to doubt there was anyone at all.

Ox Ford stumbled backwards, and fell on his bottom, causing people near our table to laugh. At this point I was smiling, and I couldn't stop. With a distressed look on his face, he realized he was the one who was at a loss, and walked away with his head hanging down in shame. It seemed that he couldn't deal with the fact that he wasn't right this time.

I didn't even know her, but with my ramen covered body, I wrapped my long arms around her. For some reason, I couldn't stop my tears. And I was causing a ruckus within the cafeteria. She hugged me back, and patted my head.

 ** _"From now on, i'm with you."_**

Those words were enough to make my day.

As we approached the cafeteria, we went in line for our lunch. I grabbed a tray from the stack layed out in front of me, and slid it across the railing, only lifting it up when the lunch ladies put food onto my plate. They had handed me a bowl of ramen, with a carton of juice. I wasn't much of a glutton, but I really liked my ramen.

Grabbing the chopsticks from the selection of utensils, me and Tsubaki brung our lunches to our table. Our table consisted of two boys, and two other girls besides me and Tsubaki. The boys names were Black Star, and Death the Kid. Weird names, I know. The girls, Patricia (Patty) and Elizabeth Thompson.

Black star had bright blue hair with an attempted ninja style outfit, and his eyes were literally stars; Kid with his black hair with three white stripes on the side of his head, wore a black suit with white patches over it. His yellow eyes really stood out from everyone else.

Now for Patty and Elizabeth, they were always matching. They both wore a red turtle neck crop top with a white tie, with blue jeans, though Patty wore shorts. Patty had short blond hair, while Elizabeth had long brown hair, they both had blue eyes.

Now everyone who sat together at this table had a long back story, but we all had something in common, we would always stand up for each other. Knowing this, really made me happy, besides everything with my dad.

As we approached the table, I noticed something was different. There was someone new at our table. I took a long deep sigh and stared at him as I sat down in front of him, and Black Star.

"Black Star what is he doing here."

"He seemed cool, but I invited him over to our table to bask in all of my glory", he said howling with laughter. This guy... I swear.

"Well hello, I don't think I ever got your name. Are you just fine with me calling you Tiny Tits?"

"My name is Maka Albarn, and please refrain from talking to me you baboon."

 **(A/N: I just like throwing random insults at Soul, it's hilarious (〜￣▽￣)〜.)**

Patty and Elizabeth just sat there with blank faces, wondering what the hell just happened.

I took a long sigh, and attempted to ignore the both of them. Tsubaki laughed awkwardly and patted me on the back.

After many failed attempts of Soul trying to ridicule me, I shot him down every time. And eventually lunch ended and we all went back to our classrooms.

The rest of the school day continued like usual, except for the fact people from my class would come up to me in the middle of the hallway, and say, "For fucks sake." Each time I would return it with an awkward laughter, and walk away quickly. Hopefully, they would get over it soon. I honestly could not see why it was so funny, I guess it was just because it was me, Maka Albarn, who said it. I was seen as a calm, collected girl, some one who was smart, and a goodie two shoes.

The school bell rang, and I picked up my bag that had been lying next to my feet at my desk. Before I could leave, Tsubaki stopped me in my tracks. I really didn't feel like telling her everything, but she was my best friend, she had a right to know. As I was telling her all the things that had happened in the morning, she gave out a sigh, and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I thought it had been something really horrible, but then again having to experience that in the morning is still pretty bad. Don't worry about it, just try to remember that you can always come to me with these things."

 _ **I loved Tsubaki, she was really a true friend.**_

* * *

As we walked out the classroom together, we left the the building to find ourselves at the stairs again. I really would never get used to seeing these stairs, they were so many.

We reached the bottom of the steps, talking as we walked down the steps. We then said our goodbyes, and I walked to the bus station admiring the sky as the sun fell down.

To my surprise, I saw Soul at the stop.

"Are you kidding me? He rides the same bus as me? What's next he's going to end up being my neighbor?" I said to myself.

I took bold steps towards the bus station, making sure not to acknowledge that Soul was there. I really did not want anything to do with him, his bad first impression really set me off. I could tell he was staring holes into the back of my head, as I boarded the awaiting bus. He stood there quite shocked, watching as I entered the bus before him.

I sat down in the very far back, hoping he wouldn't come sit near me.

I was wrong, he sat right next to me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him and tried to focus on the window.

"Why are you ignoring me? Are you afraid that you'll like me?" Again he threw his head back in laughter.

Honestly. How could he think something like that? It's humorous.

"Soul, first of all you are a cloudy haired fuck face, why would I like some one like you. And second of all, no one will like a guy with such a bad attitude" I said calmly.

"We'll see about that." I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was smirking.

Suddenly, the bus jerked forward, and we were finally leaving the station. Thank you bus driver, I could not deal with him for another second. I watched as the objects outside of the bus started moving faster, and soon disappear out of my line of sight. I had almost overlooked the fact that Soul was sitting next to me, and my face was calm. It was times like this, when school had ended, and I was able to enjoy my own company. A girl needed her alone time, but Soul really messed it up for me. I remembered that he was still next to me, and frowned.

At last, we reached my stop. I got up from my seat as fast as I could, and exited the vehicle. Soul followed close behind me.

I moved my long legs even faster than before, hoping he would take a turn, but he never did. I walked along my usual route, and he was still following behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, right before I could reach my apartment complex, and faced him.

"Can you stop following me? What are you? Some kind of stalker?"

"I'm not trying to follow you, you just happened to be going down the same way as me, Tiny Tits."

"My name is MAKA!" I walked faster, hoping he would fall behind, but he kept at the same pace as me.

"Okay Tiny Tits, you're really starting to scare me. I think you're the one following me."

I took an exasperated sigh, and finally reached my door that led to the entrance of my apartment. Looking to my right, I saw that Soul had stopped at the door next to me.

"What the fuck? Why are you stopping at that door?" Oops, I cussed again.

"This is where I live, smart ass."

 _ **Ohmygod.**_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and please leave reviews. I'd loved to see how you felt about this chapter!

 _ **-MonochromeOptimist**_


End file.
